


The Unquiet End

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Asian Character, Character of Color, Drabble, Gen, Japanese Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The situation on Tarsus IV, through Hoshi's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unquiet End

Hoshi looked over the scrapbooks on her lap, her aged hands still steady as they turned the pages. Nearby, her husband, Takashi, looked over the records of his own life.

There was a food shortage, and times were getting desperate. Both of them knew things would only get worse on Tarsus IV. Governor Kodos was beginning to show signs of using forcible methods to cope with the riots and shortages.

Hoshi looked at her husband, and both knew. They might find an unquiet end, here on the colony they had chosen, but neither would have turned their course aside from coming here.

They would be together, and their memories would be their refuge, no matter what came in the next few days.


End file.
